Sakurasou no Mouichido Kodomo(Once more the Children of Sakurasou)
by ged565
Summary: A direct continuation from the anime series. Basically, Sakurasou season 2, written by me. This 'season 2' of the anime is based completely off of the anime and will not connect or follow anything of the Light Novels series, as the novels butchered Sakurasou's ending. With Iori and Kanna in the crew, and Sorata's love triangle still unsolved, how will it all play out in Sakurasou?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Here is my next Sakurasou story! This continuation of the main storyline written MY WAY will hopefully not disappoint! The first episode is more of a build-up for what's to come, so not too much happening! It's just to get you back into the feel of everyday Sakurasou. Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1: The Sakuras begin to Bloom

The sun dazzled up in the sky, its light shining down on the windy scenery and lighting up the water beneath the bridge. The strong breeze blew an array of cherry blossoms all around, the fragile, pink petals passing by two people who stood on the bridge. The girl's blonde hair was blown to the side by the breeze, her back facing the other person, which was a tall boy with brown hair.

"It's okay not to know what you want. You don't have to know what you want, you should feel what you want." The guy said, although his voice was sketchy as the wind whistled and carried it out loud. A cherry blossom petal landed on the surface of the water, making the slightest ripple as the shoulders of the girl began shaking.

"I…" She muttered out, her voice cracking from the emotion in it.

"I…" Her shoulders shook more.

"I want…" The guy continued staring at the back of her shaking figure. She pivoted her foot, whipping around. The breeze reached its strongest point, blowing her hair wildly to the side with the cherry blossoms flowing by her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as her emotional face met his.

"I want...to stay at Nanohanasou!" She yelled out. Slowly, the guy's lips curled into a smile. He held his hand out towards her, and her eyes widened at the sight of his first smile.

"Then." He said in his sketchy voice.

"Let's go back to Nanohanasou." The girl's face slowly brightened, and her eyes shut, nodding with her head tilted slightly.

"Mmm!" She said, walking towards him. The cherry blossoms blew past them and up towards the sky, where the words, 'The End' appeared.

"Dan daaaan, dan dan dan dan daaaan, byaaaaan!" A high-pitched voice sang out.

"Oh! That turned out amazing!" Sorata commented, clapping his hands. The others in the room, six people in total, also clapped.

"Mmm! Thank you for letting me voice the characters, Misaki-senpai!" Nanami said with a smile. Misaki laughed.

"Of course I'd let you voice the characters!"

"She voiced the guy too, though…" Sorata muttered under his breath.

"Misaki." Shiina said, stepping forward. They had all been watching Misaki's latest teaser animation of 'Nanohanasou' on a screen in the Sakura Bistro/Dining Room. Misaki smiled at Shiina.

"Oh, Mashiron! What'd you think, what'd you think?" The alien asked hyperactively.

"Mmm. It was good." Shiina said with a nod. Misaki jumped up in joy.

"Yay! Victory! Now all that's left to do is to have a zombie apocalypse happen! Are you taking notes Mashiron? It'll be a dark twist in your next volume!"

"Mmm. I see." Shiina said, nodding.

"Wait, aren't you taking that too seriously?!" Sorata accused. The girl who had stayed silent this whole time pushed up her glasses.

"Well, I will admit that was quite impressive. Of course, as to be expected of Misaki-senpai. And of course, since it was based off of Shiina-senpai's manga…" Kanna analyzed. The other guy in the room stretched.

"I think it was good, but, Shiina-senpai! Why isn't there more fanservice?! As she walks towards him, she should fall off the side of the bridge and into the water! Once she gets out of the water, she's soaked and all of her clothes is see through!" Iori exclaimed, using hand motions that looked like he was groping a pair of breasts.

"No, I think it'd turn into a tragedy genre if she fell off the bridge!" Sorata yelled comically. Just then, there was the song of Sorata's text ringtone.

"Hm?" Sorata took his phone out and saw it was Maid-chan. He accepted the message, and Maid-chan appeared on his phone.

"Please try and keep the noise down! Ryuunosuke-sama has to wake up early tomorrow in order to spend the day programming a big project for a big company! It's very serious business! Sincerely, Maid-chan, who wishes she could snuggle with Ryuunosuke-sama in his bed~" Sorata sighed at Maid-chan's antics, putting his phone away.

"Make sure you make her breasts gradually grow bigger throughout the manga!" Iori was yelling.

"Is that all you care about, you pervert? And in case you didn't know, Shiina-senpai's manga is already far past this teaser that Kamiigusa-senpai created." Kanna said in disgust.

"Eh? But we all need more breasts in our lives!" Iori argued. Shiina blinked before turning to Sorata.

"Sorata." She said.

"Huh? Um...what is it?" Sorata asked her. Shiina slowly looked down.

"Do you like breasts?" There was a pause.

"Wh-what kind of question is that?!" Sorata yelled, his face red with embarrassment.

"S-so Kanda-kun was a pervert after all?!" Nanami shouted, inching away from him.

"No, it's not like that!" Sorata yelled, turning to Nanami.

"Ah! Stay away from me!" She yelled, scooting away more.

"But you never denied it, Sorata-senpai!" Iori said.

"Do you _have_ to rub salt into my wounds?!" Sorata scolded as Nanami freaked out even more.

"Ne, ne, if that's what you really wanted you could've just asked, Kouhai-kun!" Misaki said.

"Not you too, Misaki-senpai!" Sorata yelled. Kanna pushed her glasses up, her face slightly red from the conversation about breasts.

"W-well, anyways, wouldn't it be great if your manga got turned into an official anime instead of Misaki-senpai just making these things for enjoyment?" Everyone in the room nodded.

"Don't worry, Mashiron! I'm sure your manga will become an official anime someday!" Misaki gave a thumbs up, and Shiina nodded.

"Mmm. Thank you for making these for me, Misaki." Misaki gave a yell.

"Alright then! I'll make sure to keep working hard! Dooooon, don don don dooon beeeeep!" She called out as she zoomed away with her arms behind her. Sorata chased after her.

"Ah, Misaki-senpai! Where are you going?" She stopped right in front of the door and turned around, smiling with her tongue to the side as she winked.

"I've gotta go protect my lovely house from the zombie apocalypse! Ah, that's right, Kouhai-kun! Did you want to spend the night with me?"

"I'd rather die!" He replied without hesitation. She laughed before opening the door and glancing over her shoulder one last time. The rest of the residents of Sakurasou, excluding Ryuunosuke, had gathered behind Sorata.

"Well, I'm off! Don't slack off while I'm not around!" Misaki yelled.

"It's the middle of the night, what are we going to slack off on?!" Sorata answered. She laughed before jumping out into the night and sliding the door closed behind her. Sorata sighed, and Nanami put her hand on her forehead.

"Honestly, that Kamiigusa-senpai never changes…" She muttered. Kanna stretched.

"Well, I'll be off to my room."

"You know, the room you're using used to be Kamiigusa-senpai's room!" Nanami said. Kanna tilted her head.

"Really? That's interesting." She turned and began walking up the stairs, and Nanami followed after her to talk. The others watched them walk off, and Iori gave a small laugh.

"Well, I need to set up my room!" Sorata raised an eyebrow.

"Iori, you and Hase-san arrived at Sakurasou last night, shouldn't you have unpacked everything then?" Iori laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you see, it's a bit more difficult than that…" Sorata raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Iori opened the door to his room, and Sorata peered in. His eyes widened as he saw countless things messily taking up space in the room; a keyboard, a large computer, a guitar, several microphones, and other things that Sorata had no clue what to call. He looked over at Iori, who laughed nervously.

"So you see... _that_. It was probably best that I moved into Sakurasou, after all, since I don't think I would've been able to set up my personal studio in the regular dorms with a roommate...ah, although I wouldn't have minded if my roommate was a cute girl!" Sorata seemingly ignored Iori's ranting as he stared at the room. Then, he turned to Iori with a smile.

"Okay, I understand." He entered the room.

"Ah, wait, Sorata-senpai!" Iori ran in after him, and Shiina watched from outside the room. Sorata crouched by a piano with Iori standing behind him, watching quizzically.

"Er...Sorata-senpai?" Sorata turned back around.

"Alright then, Iori! Just tell me where you need me to move things. I'll help you set up your studio." Iori looked around before turning back to Sorata.

"Sorata-senpai…" Sorata smiled. But then, Iori shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, Sorata-senpai, you're really cool! But it's important that a musician set up his studio on his own, otherwise things may not end up exactly how he needs it!"

"Hm?" Sorata blinked a bit in surprise before raising an eyebrow.

"Heh…? So you were one of those 'Type A' people after all?"

"Hah?! No! No, Sorata-senpai!" Iori denied as Sorata smiled again. He rested his hand on Iori's shoulder for a second as he walked past him and out of the room.

"Alright then, I understand. Come on, Shiina." Iori laughed nervously before he seemed to get to work. Sorata and Shiina walked through the hallway, but soon Shiina stopped walking.

"Hm?" Sorata turned around to see why she stopped walking.

"Shiina?" She stood there blinking at him. There was silence before Sorata sighed.

"Come on, Shiina, we have school tomorrow. Go catch some sleep, okay?"

"Mmm." She nodded before walking past him. Sorata raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck was that?"

" _I love you!" Sorata yelled. To outsiders it would seem as if Sorata was a crazy boy screaming his love to a train, but in reality, he was screaming his love for the girl on the other side of the train._

" _I love you!"_

Sorata began blushing profusely as he remembered that scene. _I wonder if she heard me say all that…?_ He quickly shook his head. It was impossible, Shiina's luggage had been large, so for her to run all the way around to where he had been standing, she had to have only heard the first part. And even then, she might've not heard that much because the train was loud and so were the other people. Sorata sighed.

"I can't believe I said such things out loud like that…emotional outbursts are indeed terrifying..."

"Hm? Emotional outbursts?"

"Ah! A-A-Aoyama?!" Sorata yelled in surprise. Nanami was leaning forward right in front of him. She smiled.

"What are you doing in the middle of the hallway like that, Kanda-kun?"

"Ah, that's…! Nothing! Shouldn't you be getting to sleep, Aoyama?" She raised an eyebrow as she strengthened her back.

"What, are you my dad now? You of all people?"  
"Huh? No, not like that! And what do you mean 'you of all people'?" She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Well, the same goes for you. Lights out for Sakurasou!" Sorata smiled.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Aoyama."

"Mmm! Goodnight, Kanda-kun!" She said with a bob of her head, her ponytail flipping behind her. Shiina watched the two of them discreetly from the stairs as Sorata went to his room.

* * *

Sorata yawned as he slowly woke up.

"Huh…?"

"AHHHHHHH!" A loud scream jolted him awake, and he was out of his bed immediately, tossing the blanket to the side. Such a shrill scream had rung out throughout Sakurasou, and immediately, everyone was up. The noise had come from Iori's room. Sorata and Nanami arrived in front of the room at the same time, both of them panting.

"Kanda-kun!" Nanami shouted.

"Mmm!" He nodded, quickly slamming the door to the side.

"..." Sorata and Nanami just stared at the scene before them. Iori was laying in his bed, his back pressed against the wall, his face red, and his eyes wide. He was staring at his window, where a naked Kanna was on her knees with her legs sprawled beneath her. A towel that had been covering her was on the ground.

"Oh, Iori, I see you successfully finished setting up the studio in your room-wait, what the hell kind of a scene is this?!" Sorata screamed, pointing at the naked Kanna.

"D-d-d-don't look, you pervert! All of you!" She screamed, grabbing the towel and desperately trying to cover herself.

"Ah, don't look!" Nanami shouted, punching Sorata in the face.

"Why me?!" Sorata yelled in pain as he fell over.

"Because, I'm too afraid to approach him in that state!" She exclaimed, looking at the excited Iori.

"Avert your eyes! I said to avert your eyes, you pervert!" Kanna screamed.

"R-right!" Iori said, ducking his head under his blanket.

* * *

"So. Aoyama, could you please go wake Shiina up? I have to have a word with our Kouhais." Nanami nodded before standing up and walking away. Sorata was sitting at the table in the Sakura Bistro, looking at Iori and Kanna who were sitting across from him, scooting as far away from each other as possible.

"Would one of you please like to explain the indecent situation?"

"She was trying to rape me in my sleep!" Iori exclaimed.

"Not that I'm complaining but-"

"I was WHAT?!" Kanna yelled embarrassedly, scooting away from Iori even more. Sorata sighed.

"Then let me ask you, Hase-san. What happened?" Kanna gulped before attempting to regain her composure by pushing her glasses up.

"W-well...I woke up earlier than you all so that I could get the shower first. When I was done, I went back to my room, obviously with nothing but a towel-hey! Stop imagining it! Pervert!" Kanna shouted halfway through her story at Iori, who was looking up imaginatively.

"Iori!" Sorata scolded.

"S-sorry! Don't pretend that you didn't imagine too, though, Sorata-senpai! I mean, after all, we saw…" Kanna's face reddened.

"Y-you too, Sorata-senpai?!"

"What?! Why are you listening to him all of a sudden?!" Sorata yelled. She coughed.

"Anyways, I was in nothing but a towel and went to open the window for some light...and I saw something that looked strange. I stepped out onto the balcony and pressed some sort of contraption...and found myself falling into Himemiya-kun's window." Sorata sighed.

"That Misaki-senpai...okay, I understand. Hase-san…" Sorata stood up for dramatic effect, and the two juniors watched him.

"You...have fallen for Misaki-senpai's trap!" He yelled, thrusting his arm out dramatically.

"Ah, I see…" Iori and Kanna muttered with judging eyes. Sorata coughed before sitting back down.

"Anyways...basically, what you found was Misaki-senpai's elevator."

"Don't treat this like I just found some sort of secret room in a game!" Kanna protested.

"Sorata."

"Hm?" The three of them turned around to see Shiina...standing naked.

"Ah!" Iori yelled out, immediately trying to get a closer look with starry eyes, but Kanna grabbed onto his collar angrily.

"Shiina, what'd you need?" Sorata said, managing to look past Shiina. Nanami followed behind her, panting.

"Mashirooo!" She grabbed Shiina and dragged her back up to her room.

"But I wanted Sorata to pick my panties again today."  
"Kanda-kun can choose your panties tomorrow, he's busy right now!" Nanami argued as the two disappeared back upstairs. Sorata watched the scene quizzically.

"Ah. What the hell?"

"I'll never get used to this place! I should go back to the normal dorms!" Kanna said.

"But then again, in the normal dorms, _she's_ there…!"

"Onii-chan!" Yuuko said, clutching onto Sorata's arm.

"Yuuko?! How did you even get in here? When did you get in here?"

"And there she is!" Kanna exclaimed.

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan! Doesn't school start soon? Why are you still here?" Sorata's eyes widened as he looked at the clock.

"Crap, she's right! Oi, Shiina, Aoyama!" Yuuko got in a fighting stance at the sound of those names.

"Mmm! Let's go, Kanda-kun!" Nanami said, running towards him with a fully dressed Shiina behind her. Sorata glanced over at Kanna and Iori, and they all left the dormitory with Yuuko.

"Oh, there you all are! Run! Fight! Live out your yooouuuth!" Misaki yelled from a balcony on her house.

"Misaki-senpai! Ah, whatever, I'll yell at you about it later!" Sorata said, continuing to run towards Suiko.

They split up as they reached the school, Sorata and Nanami walking towards the regular division classes.

"I'm really glad though that we're in the same class again this year…" Sorata said. Nanami nodded happily.

"Mmm! Me too!"

"Oh? Sorata! Nanami!" They stopped and turned around to see Miyahara running towards them.

"Good morning, Miyahara." Sorata greeted.

"G-good morning, Miyahara-kun." Nanami said as well. He stopped in front of them and rubbed the back of his head.

"The two of you are getting along fine as usual." The three of them stood there awkwardly before Sorata coughed.

"W-well, let's get to class, shall we?" Nanami nodded quickly, and the three of them began walking towards their class. Sorata took his seat, and Nanami sat in the seat beside him. Their teacher walked over to Sorata.

"Kanda-san." She said.

"Huh?" He looked up, and Nanami watched the exchange.

"Koharu-sensei from the juniors' classes wanted me to inform you that your sister, Kanda Yuuko, has yet to submit her form for her future careers plan." Sorata's eyes widened, as did Nanami's.

"She was hoping that you could help your sister with that." She walked away, and Sorata looked down.

"That idiot...that's right. She's just like me, isn't she...damn. That's not a good thing.

"Kanda-kun…?" Nanami said worriedly. He met Nanami's gaze with a slight smile.

"Honestly...will you help me talk to Yuuko, Aoyama? She sees you as a sort of life tutorer so I'm sure you could help her out."

"Eh? Me? Really?" Nanami said, pointing to herself. Sorata nodded, and Nanami smiled.

"Mmm! I'd love to help out Yuuko-chan!" Sorata smiled.

"That's a relief, then. Thanks, Aoyama!"

"Mmm! Anytime!" She replied. Miyahara watched the two of them with an unreadable expression.

Their third day of school was over before they knew it, and Sorata and Nanami were walking out of the classroom. Suddenly, the ringtone for Sorata's phone signifying a text rang out. Nanami looked at him as he took out his phone.

"Shiina?" He said softly, clicking on the message.

'I'll be with Ayano. Coming home later.' Sorata sighed.

"I guess we'll be going back without her." Nanami nodded.

"Alright, then." The two of them left the school and began their walk back towards Sakurasou. Nanami slowly looked to her side once more at Sorata, who was looking forward. She watched him for a bit before her eyes traveled to his face and locked on. Slowly, her hand traveled up to her chest, clutching it desperately.

"Aoyama?" Sorata asked. She gasped with wide eyes as he looked over at her, and she looked away.

"Is something wrong?" He pressed. She quickly shook her head.

"Not at all!"

" _I love you!" Sorata screamed to Shiina._

"Ah…!" Nanami bit her lower lip to stifle a cry, clutching her chest tighter. Her other arm on her side shook, and she balled her hand into a fist. Sorata's eyes widened.

"Aoyama-!"

"Kouhai-kun! Nanamin!"

"Eh?" The two of them stopped and looked up to see Misaki running towards them with her arms spread to her side. She made airplane noises, even circling them a few times before stopping in front of them.

"Ne, ne! Let's hurry back to Sakurasou!" Nanami slowly relaxed her body and straightened her posture.

"Mmm!" She walked ahead of Sorata with Misaki running to her side. Sorata watched her back for a moment before walking behind them.

"Alright! We're hoooome!" Misaki shouted as she opened the door and rushed into Sakurasou.

"Hey, Aoyama…" Sorata called out her name before she entered, and she stood in the entrance for a bit.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine."

"Eh?" Sorata said as she cut him off. She turned around, her ponytail flipping behind her, and she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side with shut, happy eyes.

"I'm fine, Kanda-kun! Come on, let's go inside." Sorata stood there for a bit before smiling back at her.

"Right." He said. _Maybe I'm just overthinking things again._ He thought as he followed Nanami into Sakurasou.

"Oh? Onii-chan!" Yuuko yelled, running towards him.

"Eh? Yuuko? Why are you here?"

"Onii-chan is so cruel! Of course I'd be here!" Sorata nodded slowly.

"I see, I see, I knew it was only a matter of time before they kicked someone like you out of the regular dorms, but to think it happened already-"

"Wha?! No! I didn't get kicked out of the regular dorms!" Sorata nodded even more.

"So then you were kicked out of Suiko completely, I see."

"Wait, why does it all lead to me being kicked out of somewhere?!" Yuuko protested. Nanami laughed a bit as she watched their exchange.

"But you know, Yuuko-chan." Nanami walked over, and Yuuko got in a fighting stance.

"Come to think of it, you and onii-chan walked through that door together! Are you walking home together every day? Ah! I hadn't thought of it that way before! Why…?! Onii-chan, pick me up from class every day from now on!"

"No." Sorata said easily.

"Onii-chan is so mean!" Yuuko cried. Nanami coughed to get them back on track.

"Yuuko-chan, we heard that you haven't submitted your future careers survey yet." Yuuko's eyes widened, and she nervously turned around.

"H-hahaha! Th-that? Wh-what nonsense! Hah! Hahahahaha!" Sorata and Nanami sighed as she laughed nervously.

"Listen, Yuuko. It's fine for you to not know what to put down, but you should seriously think about it." Yuuko pouted.

"It's not my fault. My teacher told me I couldn't put down 'to be with onii-chan forever'."

"Wait, why were you putting that down?! That's scary, very scary, abandon-ship-scary!" Sorata yelled, crossing his arms in an 'x' in front of him.

"But!" Yuuko yelled, pouting even more. There was a loud sigh.

"Honestly, you lot are too loud…"

"Chihiro-sensei?" Sorata said, looking up to see her leaning in the doorway. She walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"I told you this last year, Kanda. Those things don't even matter. At all. Well, you aren't wrong when you say you should at least put some thought to it, though." Chihiro grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned back around.

"On another note, Kanda, could you go do something about her? She's causing quite a bit of trouble for Kanna right about now." Sorata blinked.

"Trouble for Hase-san? Ah, you mean Misaki-senpai?" He stood and began walking up the stairs, and Yuuko ran after him.

"Ah, wait, onii-chan!" The two of them left just Chihiro-sensei and Nanami in the dark room. Nanami stood up straight and turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Nanami." Nanami turned in surprise to look at Chihiro-sensei.

"Eh? What is it, Chihiro-sensei?" Chihiro's eyes seemed to soften, but it was very possible that that was just a trick of the dark.

"Mashiro had it right in her manga. 'You don't need to know what you want, you should feel what you want'." Nanami's eyes widened as Chihiro said that and walked off.

"'You don't need to know what you want, you should feel what you want.'" Nanami repeated. She clutched her chest as images of Sorata flashed in her mind.

"What I want…" Suddenly, the door opened.

"I'm home." Came a soft, monotone voice. Nanami looked up to see Shiina standing in the doorway with the setting sun outside right behind her. The setting sun cast its light on Shiina, casting her shadow into the room and making it large.

And in the entrance room of Sakurasou, shielding her eyes from the momentarily blinding light, and enveloped in the glowing Shiina's extended and dark shadow…

Was Nanami alone.

* * *

 **There's the ending to the first episode of Sakurasou no Mouichido Kodomo! Like I said, not too much happened since it's only episode 1, it's just to set up the feel of Sakurasou again. Hopefully you'll look forward to more!**


End file.
